Truth Or Dare!
by Dea Lu
Summary: EXO Fanfiction! Ketika EXO bermain Truth Or Dare. "Oh astaga! Jangan Chen-gege!"—Samwan/?


**Truth Or Dare****!**

**Cast:** EXO Member OT12 :')

**Summary: **Ketika EXO bermain ToD. "Oh astaga! Jangan Chen-gege!"—Samwan/?

**Rated: **T—Aman kok qaqa :3

**Genre: **Humor, Brothership, GJ

**WARNING:** Typo everywhere, GJ, Authornya salah makan/?, AU! OOC pula :v

**DLDR! Happy Reading! :3**

Pagi hari yang cerah tentu saja membuat semua orang sangatlah malas untuk membuka matanya. Ya, seperti hari ini, anak-anak EXO masih bergelung dengan alam mimpi mereka. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Jangan salahkan mereka, mereka pantas 'balas dendam' mengingat kemarin mereka melek-an/? Gara-gara menggelar EXO Showcase pertama mereka di Shanghai yang segitu jauhnya dan harus kembali lagi ke Korea sebelum EXO-M kembali lagi ke China.

Entahlah mendengar kata EXO yang dibagi menjadi K dan M membuat kita ber-_heartbreaking_ saja.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? SM telah memutuskan bila saat promosi OVERDOSE ini EXO dibagi lagi menjadi 2. Sama seperti jamannya MAMA dulu itu. Namun kenapa, rasanya jadi nyesek aja ngelihat mereka berpisah. Huweee…

Namun bila diperhatikan secara seksama, tidak _seluruh_ member yang masih tertidur. Buktinya seorang namja manis sudah bersiap-siap di dapur. Siapa lagi bila itu bukan si _eomma_, Kyungsoo.

Yayaya, bayangkan saja bila Kyungsoo ikutan ngebo bareng yang lainnya. Mereka mau makan apa pagi ini? Ya, mengingat hal itu pun membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau harus bangun dari tidurnya yang mungkin kurang dari 8 jam—jam ideal bagi manusia untuk beristirahat.

"_Hyuuung_~" Terdengar suara serak serak khas bangun tidur. Kyungsoo sedikit melirik ke belakang dan hanya tersenyum manis saat mengetahui siapa yang berada tepat di belakangnya itu.

"Pagi, Jongin. Tumben kau bangun 'pagi'," Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menggoreng beberapa daging untuk sarapan mereka yang tentunya sangat-sangat terlambat itu.

"Hmm. Entahlah, Hyung. Aku bermimpi aneh sehingga aku terbangun seperti ini," jelas Kai dengan mata yang setengah menutup. Astaga, malang sekali anak ini. Kyungsoo tau Kai kecapekkan karena mengingat dia _dancing machine_ sekaligus visual, tentunya dia paling banyak berperan dalam Showcase mereka kemarin. Dan Kyungsoo? Mungkin dia tak lebih dari sekedar _vocal line_.

"Memang kau bermimpi apa sehingga kau bisa terbangun. Bukankah bila kau tidur seperti kebo? Tidak bisa dibangunkan kecuali di ancam oleh Suho-hyung?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit mencairkan suasana di akhir kalimatnya.

"Yak, hyung!" Kai terlihat kesal dengan hyungnya itu. "Err… mimpinya… ya~ gitu deh. Aneh saja. Pasti hyung bakal memukuliku bila aku menceritakannya," ujar Kai dengan inosennya. Kyungsoo menaikkan alis.

"Apa yang kau mimpikan, memangnya? Apa itu tentangku? Oh astaga Kim Jongin kau tak bermimpi tentang—"

"Oh astaga, hyung! Jangan bicarakan itu sekarang dan mengenai pertanyaanmu, TIDAK," Ujar Kai yang tiba-tiba saja merona sendiri. Oke, lebih baik kalian tak perlu memikirkan apa yang dimimpikan oleh Kai. Apalagi mengenai mimpi Kai yang dibayangkan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ah, lagipula aku tak peduli dengan mimpimu," Kyungsoo menaruh daging yang baru saja dia goreng ke sebuah piring lebar. "Nah, sekarang kau lebih baik keluar dari dapur ini dan pergi bangunkan member yang lain, okeh?" Ujar Kyungsoo yang terkesan mengusir Kai dari sana.

"Ya ampun hyung, kau mengusirku? Kau tega sekali~" Ujar Kai dengan aksi imutnya yang tentu saja gagal total dan malah membuat orang jijik—oke maaf namun itu fakta, bukan?

"Sudahlah Jongin, kau akan memperlama pekerjaanku dan kita tak akan sarapan hingga nanti siang bisa-bisa," Ujar Kyungsoo. Kai merengut.

"Aish! Terserah hyung sajalah!" Dan pada akhirnya yang muda akan menuruti yang tua kan? Kai pun dengan langkah yang sengaja dihentakkan segera berjalan mendekati kamar Chanbaekchen alias 92liners yang memang kebetulan berada di tempat yang paling dekat dengan dapur.

"Akhirnya~" Kyungsoo menghela nafas lega dan kembali berkutat dengan masakannya. Oke, sepertinya kita perlu tau fakta bila Kyungsoo tak ingin diganggu saat tengah masak.

"Hoaaamhh!"

"Oh, astaga, Sehun! Tak bisakah kau menyingkirkan kakimu dari daerahku? Kau menggangguku!" Protes Luhan yang kakinya yang tengah ia luruskan itui tiba-tiba saja ditendang dengan Sehun.

"Mian, ge. Aku hanya booosaaan~" Seru Sehun dan dilanjuti dengan acara menguapnya. Luhan hanya memutar matanya jengah melihat perlakuan Sehun yang menurutnya lebih mirip dengan kucing hilang.

"Peduli amat," Ujar Luhan dengan teganya.

"Ya, hyung, kau kok gitu?" Sehun merengut lucu. "Aku beneran bosan! Bagaimana bisa kita disuruh latihan lagi selama beribu-ribu kali, eh? Padahal hari ini kita free. Ya, kecuali pada malam hari kita akan ikut MCoutdown,"

"Lalu, kau ingin aku bilang WOW sambil jungkirbalik seperti Tao begitu?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada menantang.

"Ya~ setidaknya lakukan sesuatu!" Luhan menghela nafas. Maknae Exo mulai merajuk dan ini sangatlah _dangerous_ sekali. Ia kini mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruang latihan di gedung SM ini yang hanya berisi 10 orang. Mengapa hanya 10? Karena duo leader sedang pergi entah kemana.

"Kau mengganggu masa tenangku, Sehun," Keluh Luhan lalu kembali bergelut dengan _handphone_nya. Sehun jadi patah hati melihat Luhan selingkuh dengan benda kotak yang tak ada apa-apanya dibanding Sehun itu—kecuali untuk kepandaiannya.

"Hyungdeul, Saengdeuuulll~~" Belum sempat Sehun mau bermanja-manja dengan Luhan si duo virus, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dan, oh, ditambah dengan Chen berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesambet.

"Main Yuuuuk~" Koor mereka berbarengan dengan suara yang sangat absurd bila di dengar. Oke. Bayangkan saja. Baekhyun memiliki suara yang lembut namun cukup cempreng jika berteriak, lalu Chanyeol dengan suara bass nya yang terdengar mengerikan saat berteriak dan suara Chen yang melengking nyaring.

Namun, siapa sangka 92liners itu mendapat perhatian hyungdaeul maupun saengdeul mereka yang lainnya. Terbukti dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang berjalan mendekati trio kwek kwek walau terlihat wajah terpaksa dari Kyungsoo. Lalu member lain pun mendekati BaekChenChan yang memang berada di tengah ruangan. Tampaknya mereka sama-sama bosan karena diberi waktu istirahat selama 2 jam dengan latihan 5 jam. Heh. Gila.

"Apa yang akan kita mainkan?" Tanya Tao dengan mengerjabkan matanya lucu. Baiklah, bila ini Tao yang melakukannya tentulah sangat imut. Berbeda dengan Kai yang melakukannya seperti tadi pagi…

"Hmmm," Trio pembuat onar itu seperti tengah berpikir-pikir.

"Ah! Ayo kita main Truth or Dare!" Seru Chen dengan semangatnya. Namun yang didapat malah sebuah krikkrik suara jangkrik mernyanyi.

"Apa? ToD? Oh astaga! Itu membosankan, sumpaaah~" Keluh Luhan. Wajah antusiasme-nya pun berubah kembali menjadi wajah malas dan bosan.

"Tapi, kurasa ini akan sedikit menarik karena kita akan melibatkan seputar dunia maya," Baekhyun berujar seraya menyeringai. Mendengar kalimat Baekhyun yang sangat aneh dan horror/? Itu pun membuat Luhan yang awalnya mau bermain dengan hapenya pun tergagalkan. Dia memandang Baekhyun dengan tampang 'Eh-Ciusan-Lo?'

"Iya, bagaimana? Apa kalian setuju?" Kali ini si Tiang EXO K yang bersuara.

"Tapi… nanti kalo keluar skandal-skandal aneh gimana?" Si member tertua tapi masih unyu itu membuka mulut. Benar juga. Setidaknya Xiumin bisa memikirkan akibatnya, tidak seperti BaekChenChan yang terkenal dengan idiotnya .-.

"Hmm.. benar juga," Baekhyun tampak berpikir-pikir. Begitupula dengan Chanyeol. Namun Chen malah tersenyum jahil tanda menemukan alasan yang tentu sangat tak masuk akan dan janggal.

"Kita bisa bilang saja ke netizen bila kita hanya bercanda dan berkata '_Happy May Fool, We Love you guys_' di akun kita masing-masing. Dan dengan itu minimal kita bakal dikaploki/? Sama fans—"

"Oh, kau gila, Jongdae! Kalau banyak fans kita yang kabur gimana?!" Potong Luhan.

"Eits, aku belum selesai ngomong, ge," Ujar Chen dengan senyum troll nya. "Sebagai gantinya, kita upload sebuah video atau foto atau sejenisnya berisi kata maaf kita pada fans. Kurasa mereka akan menangis bahagia dan kesal," Lanjut Chen yang entah mengapa menjadi aneh begini.

"Jongdae-hyung, kurasa kau tak waras,"

"Hahah, aku setuju dengan Jongdae! LAgipula, kapan kita bisa ngerjain para fans?" Chanyeol dengan bodohnya malah menyetujui usul sesat si Chen.

"Yayaya, terserah kalian saja, yang penting, kalian bertigalah yang harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini," Ujar Luhan pada akhirnya.

"Hahah! Baiklah! Sekarang, peraturannya adalah orang yang terkena ujung sepatu ini, dialah yang akan memberikan tantangan pada para member, bagimana?" Seru Baekhyun seraya melambai-lambaikan sepatu olahraga yang kebetulan berada tak jauh darinya.

"Baekhyun-hyung! Mengapa kau bawa-bawa sepatuku?!" Tanya Kai tak terima.

"Iya, bukankah ToD memakai botol untuk memutarnya?" Tanya Sehun dengan inosennya.

"Aish, bukankah kita tak memiliki botol disini? Lagipula aku lagi mager! Sudahlah! Kau nurut sajaa~" Balas Baekhyun. Sehun pun hanya bungkam mendengar kalimat Baekhyun.

"Nah, sekarang, aku dulu yang memutarnya!" Seru Chanyeol dengan semangat. Dia segera memutar sepatu olahraga milik Kai—yang bau itu :v. Sedangkan Kai hanya bisa mengumpat pada hyungnya itu karena sepatu keramatnya dibuat mainan seperti itu.

"Oh astaga! Jangan Chen-gege!" Seru Tao yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Sedangakn Chen yang merasa terpanggil pun hanya bisa memeletkan lidahnya kearah Tao. Ternyata oh ternyata, sepatu itu menunjuk kearah Chen. Dan seperti yang kita tau, Chen adalah troll dan itu akan sangat bahaya.

"Haahahah!" Chen tersenyum senang.

"Mwoya! Tak bisakah kita putar ulang sepatu itu?!" Tanya Xiumin. Sebagai yang paling tua, entah mengapa dia merasakan sebuah aura-aura aneh saat melihat Chen yang tersenyum itu.

"Ya. Kita akan mengulangnya hyung," ujar Chen tenang. Xiumin menghembuskan nafas lega. "Usai aku memberi tantangan pada kalian, huaahha!" Xiumin pun merengut dan tak tanggungnya menjitak kepala Chen.

"Sst! Ah, berisik deh, Muka Kotak! Nah, sekarang, siapa yang memilih _dare_?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Sehun, Tao dan Kai mengangkat tangannya. Sedangkan sisanya hanya menggeleng dengan kuat.

"_Dare_ 5 dan _Truth _4. Jadi, silahkan Jongdae, berikan tantangannya!" Ujar Baekhyun. Xiumin-Luhan-Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"GAK BISA GITU DONG!" Jerit mereka bareng. Eh, tunggu dulu. Bukankah yang menjerit seharusnya ada 4 ya? Lalu… siapakah member sisanya?

"Halah, kalian ini gausah protes deh, Lay-hyung saja tak protes apa-apa," Sahut Sehun dengan tak sopannya pada hyungnya itu. Oh, ya ampun. Sepertinya kita melupakan namja asal Changsa itu.

"Ya ampun! Lay? Kau tak tertidur kan?" Tanya Luhan yang ada disebelahnya. Dia menggoyangkan tubuh Lay yang tengah tertunduk itu. Dan selanjutnya yang ia lihat adalah Lay yang mengerjabkan matanya imut.

"Ada apa?"

JDUARR!

"Oh. Tak ada apa-apa kok," Balas Kyungsoo dengan aura dinginnya yang amat mecengkam. Lay mengusap matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Baiklah, kurasa Lay memang tertidur tadi.

"Nah. Sekarang, tantangannya mudah sekali kok," Balas Chen dengan tersenyum manis. Walaupun senyumnya manis dan pasti dapat membuat fans-fans pingsan, namun 9 rekannya malah mendapat sebuah firasat buruk.

"Apa itu?"

"_Unfollow_ Ig nya Kris-hyung,"

"MWOYAAA?!" Chen menutup kedua telinganya. Dia pun menatap bergantian kearah 9 member yang sukses memekakan telinganya itu.

"Kenapa? Kalian tak mau, eh? Nanti dihukum loh~" Ujar Chen dengan wajah inosennya walau nyatanya dia sama sekali enggak polos.

"Tapi, bukankah itu keterlaluan?" Tanya Tao.

"Aku kan gak punya Instagram, hyung," Ujar Kyungsoo polos.

"Kenapa harus Kris? Dia punya salah apa ama kamu, nak?" Tanya Luhan frustasi sambil menarik rambut coklatnya.

"Haha, untung aku belum nge-_follow_ ig nya Kris," ujar Xiumin bersyukur/?

"Astaga, kalau mau bertanya satu-satu, dong!" Ujar Chen. "Oh, apakah menurut kalian ini keterlaluan?" Tanya Chen. Diam. Dan itu dianggap oleh Chen sebagai 'tidak'. "Nah, memang ini untuk member yang mempunyai ig saja. Yang enggak punya ig, hmm…dibebaskan deh," Kaisoo pun saling ber-_highfive_ sebelum akhirnya tertawa sendiri.

"Yak, itu tak adil Jongdae!"

"Yang membuat tantangan siapa? Ya, terserah aku dong mau memberikan tantangannya ke siapa," Balas Chen dan dihadiahi dengan rangkulan sayang dari Kai dan Kyungsoo yang mengacak rambutnya pelan dan bonus jitakan dari Luhan.

"Nah, lalu mengapa aku memilih untuk meng-_unfol_ Kris-ge? Itu karena awalnya aku ingin mengerjai Suho-hyung berhubung tak lama lagi dia ulang tahun. Nah, berhubung Suho-hyung tak mempunyai jejaring sosial yang sudah diketahui para fans, jadi aku memilih Kris-ge berhubung dia juga leader dari EXO-M!" Jelas Chen yang entah mengapa jawabannya tak rasional itu.

"Ya ampun, hyung. Bukankah itu bukanlah suatu alasan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sudahlah. Lagi pula bukankah Kris-ge tak ada disini? Jadi, dia tak akan mengetahui siasat kita ini, hohoho!" Xiumin dengan gemasnya segera menoyor kepala Chen. Ish, Chen makan apa sih kok bisa segila itu?

"Nah, sekarang, kalian harus segera meng-_unfol_ ig nya Kris-ge. Nanti aku cek satu-satu!" Seru Chen. Dengan spontan, 5 orang member yang memiliki ig pun segera mengambil _smartphone_ mereka masing-masing. Namun Xiumin tak melakukannya karena dia hanya mem-_follow_ ig Luhan saja sedangkan ig donsaengnya yang lain tak ia _follow_ sama sekali –jahatnya.

"Eh, Lay-ge tak melakukan _dare_ dari Jongdae-hyung, eoh?" Tanya Tao yang kebetulan menatap Lay yang sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Lay malah menatap kosong kearah kawan-kawannya yang berkutat dengan _smartphone_ mereka.

"Eh? Memangnya kita disuruh apa oleh Jongdae?"

GUBRAK!

"Oh. Hapenya Lay-ge mana, sini biar aku saja yang menjalankan _dare_ dari hyung gila itu," Ujar Kai menawarkan diri. Chen yang merasa dipanggil pun membulatkan matanya.

"Ya! Siapa yang kau sebut 'Hyung Gila' eoh?!"

"Oh. Jadi Jongdae-hyung merasa? Baguslah," Balas Kai dengan datarnya. Chen pun hanya menampilkan tampang -_- pada Kai.

Kai segera menerima uluran smartphone oleh Lay. Tanpa basa-basi, Kai pun segera membuka icon Instagram. Namun mukanya berubah pucat saat layar smartphone itu membuka instagram.

"_Ge, _ini apaan?" Tanya Kai lalu segera meberikan handphone Lay ke Sang pemilik. Lay bingung. Ada kah yang salah sengan handphone nya? Namun saat mengetahui inti masalah, Lay tertawa keras.

"Ahahaa, Kau tak bisa membaca huruf hanja, ya?!" Seru Lay yang entah mengapa menjadi ceria ini. Kai mengangguk dengan polosnya. "Makanya, belajar dooong~" Ujar Lay. Lalu detik kemudian, Lay segera meng-_unfollow_ IG milik Leader EXO-M itu.

"Nah, semuanya sudah melakukan _Dare_ nya?" Tanya Chen dan semuanya mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan memutar—"

"NAH, WAKTU ISTIRAHAT HABIS, AYO KALIAN MULAI KEMBALI LATIHANNYA!" Chen dekaka/? Tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja koreografer mereka datang dengan membawa Suho dan Kris dibelakangnya. Mereka pun dengan terpaksa harus menghentikan ToD mereka itu.

"Yah, curang, ih. Masa Cuma Chen-ge doang yang kebagian?" Tanya Tao dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan itu. Chen malah tersenyum kemenangan.

"Oh, ya. Lakukan _dare_ itu, hingga seminggu lebih, hahahah~" Seru Chen dengan evilnya.

"YAK! GABISA—"

"Hei, kalian lagi ngapain?" Tiba-tiba saja Kris datang dan membuat mereka bersepuluh itu bungkam seketika.

"Eh… anu—"

"—Enggak. Cuma ngerumpi/?. Ayo, kita latihan lagiii~" Potong Baekhyun dengan senyuman manisnya—fake smile tepatnya. Kris hanya bingung melihat dongsaengnya yang kini berjalan mendekati Suho yang tengah diarahkan oleh sang koreografer.

Hmm… _Believe or not, it's just a Fanfiction okay? :v_

**END :v**

**A/N:**Hai. Percaya atau enggak, Dea debut dengan cerita aneh ini :v Cerita yang muncul gara-gara lagi galo karena anak EXO yang pada nge-unfollow Insta nya Kris. Hiks. Ini aneh. Aku tau. Endingnya mekso pula. Hmm… Gatau mau ngomong apaan :v

Comment ditunggu ya :3 *SodorinSepatuKeramatJongin/?*


End file.
